1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for networking computer games in a centrally located game storage accessed by a remote game pad.
2. Background
There is a need for providing users such as hotel guests with improved access to computer games such as that known under the trademark Nintendo that are in a centrally located game storage. What is required is a system which permits a hotel guest to request connection by calling the front desk or by using a computerized order entering system. If a Gateway is available the guests game controller is connected to that Gateway through an analog switch and the guest's television is tuned to the channel that the Gateway modulator is tuned to. The guest's game controller is now connected to the Gateway and the guest is prompted by the Gateway to select a particular game to play. Games are stored in a game storage personal computer and selected using the game controller.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for interfacing a computer game keypad with a remote game storage over a telephone network using a data-over-voice system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for networking computer games by accessing a central game storage with a plurality of remote keypads so as to enable players to communicate game control data to a game storage over an existing local telephone network, and to receive the requested game images on a television set.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a system for networking computer games which administers and allocates a plurality of gateways according to their state of occupancy, establishes an access path and supervises the communication of game control data from a remote game keypad to a central game storage along the access path, and supervises the transfer of the corresponding game images from the game storage to a television set associated with the keypad which has requested the images.